Debbie's Story II
by Gum Drop People Publishing
Summary: Another story for my youngest sister. Dron. Draco is forced to go undercover to, but does he get in too deep?


Debbie's Story

Ron Weasley's head was spinning. That could not have just happened. It couldn't. It felt like the rug had just been pulled out from under him, and he was now falling down Alice's proverbial rabbit hole. Only, there was no wonderland at the bottom, if there was a bottom, and no waking up from this nightmare. To better understand his situation, let us first travel back to about three weeks ago…

Draco Malfoy roughly shoved him against the wall of the Auror's break room. It was ok though, things have been going on like this for a wile now. The two had been seeing each other behind society's back for about a month, maybe two, and Ron had learned that 'gentle' and 'Draco Malfoy' simply did not mix well until sexual tensions had been relived.

"Draco," Ron groaned physically yanking the blond haired man away from his neck, "Glass door."

"Like I care right now." Draco said shaking him off and continuing his assault.

"I know you don't, but I actually need this job to pay my bills." With an agitated sigh, Draco pulled away to glare at Ron.

"I hate you."

"I know." Ron whispered before stealing a quick kiss and ducking under Draco's arm, "I love you too. Back to work!"

Draco watched as Ron quietly slipped back into the business of the office, and practically kicked himself for what he knew he would have to do soon.

-

About four days before this…

Draco Malfoy stood before his commanding officer, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Good morning Lieutenant Malfoy." Kingsley said warmly, he was the only one in the office… outside of Ron, Harry, and the American twins that is… that treated Draco as an actual person.

"Good morning Commander."

"I have a job for you, you start this weekend." Draco perked up a little bit, "Your aware of the 'third-eye' drug going around, are you not?"

"The one that supposedly opens the user's third eye and let's them see the magic flowing through the world around them?" Draco asked, Kingsley nodded, "Yes sir, I've helped on a few drug bust, and fixing the minds of muggles who get a hold of it. Made quite a mess of London."

"Well, we've found the 'King Pin' the Americans call him, a good friend of yours actually, Blaise Zabini."

"Zabini?"

"Yes. I want you to go undercover and bring him down. I figured, given your past, you'd know the best way to go about this delicately with out bringing it to the attention of the muggles or their authorities."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Dismissed." Kingsley said and Draco turned to leave. "Oh, and Draco, you're one of the best I've got, be careful."

"Always am."

Draco pulled the door shut behind him and grimaced, there was only one way for him to get close enough to Zabini to bring him down… and Ron was not going to like it…

-

Draco sighed and fallowed Ron back out onto the busy work floor, and began packing up his desk.

- - - -

That weekend, Draco paid a visit to a long lost friend and said how sick he was of playing on 'the good side'. He was immediately taken on as the right hand man of the 'King Pin' himself. But, as every one knows, you don't get that far by just shaking hands…

-

It was about three weeks after Draco Malfoy had left the Auror's office to begin his undercover life. He now stood at the window of his London flat looking over the city below him. Two arms, too skinny to be the ones he wanted wrapped around his waist, pulling his against a frame too sleek as hair that was too long fell across his shoulder.

"What's wrong love?" Blaise asked resting his head against Draco's neck.

"Nothing." Draco said emptily still watching the city below him.

"You're a horrible liar." Blaise said, "I've known you for too long, your unhappy."

Draco pulled him around to his front and kissed him, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired."

"Then I'd better get you to bed." Blaise chuckled nipping softly at Draco's jaw line and began tugging the taller man towards the bed room. Draco was grudgingly fallowing him when a knock came at the door.

"I'll be right there." He said moving towards it. Opening it, he revealed a rumpled and very warn looking Ron Weasley. Wile it was obvious he was exhausted and needed a good nights sleep… or five… and, maybe a shower, Draco found he had to restrain him self from jumping him right then and there.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Draco asked looking at him strangely, _God, please let him forgive me for this._

"I was worried about you." Ron said looking a little hurt. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"This isn't a good time." Draco said voice dropping to no more than a whisper, "You need to leave… please."

"Draco, what's going on?" Ron asked catching the urgency in Draco's voice.

"Draco," Two arms wrapped around his shoulder's from behind, "What's going on, why's Weasel boy here?"

_Damn it! Fuck me…_ "Wrong address." Draco said hating himself more with every syllable. The look on Ron's face just about killed him.

"Oh." Blaise said letting go of him, "Well send him on his way and come to bed, I'm waiting."

Draco grimaced as Blaise sauntered away, Ron looked ready to cry. Draco turned to look at him, poker face firmly in place, he couldn't blow his cover now, or Blaise would get rid of them both.

"You shouldn't have come here." He said, _Please don't listen, don't believe me, walk away_, "You should have just gone home and let me sleep with my boy friend." _I don't mean it, he's not as important as you. Please, please, what ever god or power or whatever exist out there, please don't let him hate me_, "Go home Weaselby, it's over." _No it's not!_

Draco pulled himself away and shut the door before his mask broke and he started crying, and he grudgingly returned to his bed room.

-

Ron Weasley's head was spinning. That could not have just happened. It couldn't. It felt like the rug had just been pulled out from under him, and he was now falling down Alice's proverbial rabbit hole. Only, there was no wonderland at the bottom, if there was a bottom, and no waking up from this nightmare. It was all a lie, everything had been a lie. He fell to the floor outside Draco's apartment and cried. This couldn't be happening… yet it was. He didn't know how long he sat there and cried, but he stiff ly pushed himself off the ground and apparated away.

- - - -

One month after going undercover, Draco Malfoy marched into the Auror's office leading a stunned Blaise Zabini along with several other high ranking members of the third eye drug cartel, and the maker of the drug himself: Ernie MacMillan.

Draco locked them all into the holding cell at the back of the office and made his way back to his desk. Sitting down, he put his head on the cool wood and concentrated on his breathing.

"Nicely done Malfoy!" Someone said clapping him on the back.

"Maybe he's not as bad as we thought." Someone else said from somewhere else on the floor.

Draco pushed himself up and made his way strait to the break room dodging people who were trying to make friends with him now that he'd 'proven' himself. Shutting the door behind him blocked out most of the noise and he could finally think strait. Looking up, his heart broke. Ron Weasley stood across from him expression a mix of anger, hurt, and sadness.

"Congratulations Draco." His voice was cracked and pained, "Welcome back."

"Ron… I didn't-" Ron held up one hand to stop him.

"I don't care, I can't cry any more, I just… I can't take it." His eyes began filling again and he blinked rapidly trying to clear the building tears away. Draco crossed the room and stood directly in front of him.

"I didn't mean a word of it. It broke my heart to say it, and I still hate myself for doing it in the first place. I'm so sorry." Draco felt his own eyes well up and the stood there looking at each other for a moment, tears silently streaming down their faces. After the moment passed Draco nodded and turned to leave only to have Ron all but tackle him from behind holding onto him tightly.

"I hate you!" He cried still not letting go of Draco as his sobs became harder, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

Draco smiled and pulled Ron around in front of him to kiss him, "I love you too."

FIN!


End file.
